Regen
by sanguis
Summary: Antwort auf eine AnimexxChallenge zum Thema Regen. Unabhängige One Shots mit Kin, Zaku, den Sunageschwistern, Shika, Yoshino
1. Gebrochene Kinder

Disc.: Naruto nix mir

Thema: Nieselregen

Plot: Nach dem verlorenen Chu-nin-Examen stehen Kin und Zaku dem Unausweichlichen gegenüber.

Genre: Darkfic, Death, Sad

* * *

**"Gebrochene Kinder" **

* * *

Es regnete. Ein feiner Nieselregen, der ihren Körper einhüllte. Die Tropfen waren zu fein um ihre Kleidung zu durchdringen, dennoch spürte sie die kalte Feuchtigkeit. Es war genau wie damals.  
Kin sammelte die letzte Kraft und drehte ihr Gesicht zur Seite. Mit einem leisen Seufzer ließ sie ihren Kopf auf den feuchten Waldboden fallen. Sie erwartete den Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch, von Blut und Schlamm, doch der feine Regen wusch alles weg.  
Ihre trüben Augen bewegten sich und schließlich blieb ihr Blick an Zaku hängen. Sein Körper lag merkwürdig verkrümmt da. Sie konnte den blutigen Armstummel sehen, der unter seinem Bauch lag. Langsam, sehr langsam hoben sich seine Schulter und mit einem Knurren drehte er sich auf den Rücken. Auch er war erschöpft. Sein Blick richtete sich gen Himmel. Mit offenen Augen starrte er dem unablässigen Regen entgegen. 

_Kaum sehbare, feine Wasserfäden fielen zur Erde. Kin runzelte die Stirn. Es nieselte schon den ganzen Tag und machte es ihr unmöglich das Krankenhaus zu verlassen und zumindest etwas Abwechslung zu finden, dabei war es während der ersten Runden des Examens so schön sonnig gewesen.  
„Gibt es in diesem verdammten Dorf denn nur noch Regen?" fragte sie gereizt in den Raum hinein, als sie sich vom Fenster abwendete.  
Zaku antwortete ihr nicht. Missmutig starrte er gegen die Decke. Er hatte keine Lust sich mit der Kunoichi zu unterhalten, was sie dennoch nicht davon abhielt jeden Tag zu kommen.  
Besagtes Mädchen kam auf ihn zu. Er konnte ihre federnden Schritte hören, die vor seinem Bett stoppten.  
„Hey, hörst du mir zu?"  
Kin schnippste gegen seinen bandagierten Armstummel. Augenblicklich schreckte er mit einem Schrei hoch und funkelte sie wütend an. Dieses Weib war unmöglich. Keinen Sinn für Anstand oder einen Anflug von Mitleid.  
„Hast du 'nen Knall?"  
Die Kunoichi zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Ich dachte, du wärst eingeschlafen."  
Er grummelte nur und drehte ihr den Rücken zu. Mit seiner gesunden Hand stopfte er das Kissen unter seinen Kopf und versuchte sie wieder zu ignorieren. Ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen. Diese Furie konnte man nicht unbeachtet lassen, das ließ sie nicht zu.  
Die Matratze gab kurz nach, als sie sich mit Schwung auf das Bett setzte. Zaku schloss die Augen. Vielleicht würde sie gehen, wenn sie glaubte er würde schlafen. Aber auch das konnte sie nicht vertreiben. Nach einer Weile dreht er seinen Kopf und blickte sie über die Schulter hinweg an.  
„Was um Himmels Willen willst du hier?" fauchte er genervt.  
Kin zuckte kurz zusammen, bevor sie zurück funkelte.  
„Vielleicht interessiert es dich ja, dass sie Dosu gefunden haben."  
Zaku schnaubte. Was interessierte es ihn, was mit Dosu war? Momentan hatte er ganz andere Probleme, als sich um den Spinner zu kümmern.  
„Tut es nicht."  
„Er ist tot."  
Kin erklärte es recht nüchtern. Einen Moment lang noch blickte sie ihren Kameraden an, bevor sie das genervte Gesicht nicht mehr ertragen konnte und wieder aus dem Fenster schaute.  
„Wir müssen alle mal sterben", grummelte Zaku und drehte sich wieder um.  
Einen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen, dann konnte er hören, wie dieses nervige Mädchen Luft holte, um wieder etwas sagen zu können. Er seufzte innerlich. Konnte er nicht einmal seine Ruhe haben? Zum Teufel auch. Was ging ihn Dosu an? Der hatte es nun hinter sich. Ninjas sterben nunmal.  
„Du weißt, dass wir nicht nach Otogakure zurückkehren können."  
Es war eine Feststellung des Mädchens. Ihre Stimme war weniger beißend als sonst, nicht mit annähernd soviel Stolz und Arroganz geschwängert.  
Ihre Finger krochen über das Laken und streiften leicht seinen Rücken. Zaku zuckte zusammen und drehte sich sofort zu ihr um. Noch immer schaute sie aus dem Fenster. Ihr Blick starrte ins Nichts hinaus und von dem Mannweib, welches ohne zu zögern Verbündete töten würde, war nichts mehr übrig geblieben. Der Junge blickte sie eine Weile an, bevor er registrierte, dass ihre Hand auf seinen Arm gewandert war. Ihre Lippen zitterten leicht. Sie wusste, dass ihre Zeit abgelaufen war. Sie würden nicht nach Otogakure zurückkehren und auch sonst nirgendwo hin. Beide wussten, dass ihr Weg nun zu Ende war. Sie hatten ihren Zweck erfüllt und waren nun von keinem Nutzen mehr.  
Kurz schielte sie zu Zaku, als sie spüren konnte, wie seine Hand unter ihrer zuckte, bevor er sich befreite und ihre eigenen, kalten, zitternden Finger auf seinen Bauch drückte. Sie standen sich nie besonders nahe und hätten sich ohne zu zögern gegenseitig geopfert, wenn es die Mission verlangt hätte. Sie waren nie Freunde gewesen, nur eine zusammen gewürfelter Haufen aus Werkzeugen, die sich gegenseitig benutzten. Eigentlich war sie auch nur in diesem Zimmer, weil sein Gesicht das einzig vertraute an diesem Ort war. Doch nun standen sie beide dem Unausweichlichen gegenüber und es war ein Trost dabei nicht allein sein zu müssen.  
„Hört es eigentlich nie auf zu regnen?"_

Kin starrte weiterhin zu Zaku. Sie konnte sehen, wie sich seine Brust immer wieder hektisch hob und senkte. Er war, trotz seiner Verletzungen vom Examen, wesentlich kräftiger und fitter als sie. Er würde das ganze noch etwas länger durchstehen müssen.  
Er drehte sein Gesicht und blickte sie an. Etwas Regenwasser, das sich angesammelt hatte, rollte als dicker Tropfen von seinem inneren Augenwinkel die Wange entlang. Er hatte seine Hand auf die Stichwunde auf seinem Bauch gepresst. Unablässig sickerte Blut zwischen seinen Fingern hervor.  
Kin schloss die Augen einen kurzen Moment und ließ die Kälte durch ihren sterbenden Körper kriechen. Als sie diese nach einer halben Ewigkeit wieder öffnete, sah sie Zaku mühevoll und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht heran kriechen. Mit einem kraftlosen Seufzen ließ er sich in das feuchte Gras fallen und streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus.  
Wieder schloss sie die Augen und spürte, wie der Nieselregen ihr Gesicht streichelte. Sie hörte leises Tröpfeln und Rascheln im Gras.„Hey, Kin ...?"  
Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und schaute Zaku ins Gesicht. Er wirkte fast erleichtert. Seine kalten, nassen Finger ruhten auf ihrer Wange und verschmierten einen Tropfen hellroten Blutes. Langsam zog er die Fingerspitzen zurück, unterbrach aber nicht den Blick in ihre trüben Augen.  
Es brannte wie Feuer in ihren Lungen, als sie einen letzten, tiefen Atemzug nahm und sich ihre leise, gebrochene Stimme aus ihrer Kehle quälte.  
„Es hört wohl nie auf zu regnen."


	2. Wüstenkinder

Thema: Dauerregen

Plot: Viel Regen, ein missmutiger Kankuro, ein ruhiger Gaara und eine überraschende Temari.

Genre: Humor, light Romance

* * *

**"Wüstenkinder"**

* * *

Missmutig ging Kankuro die Straße entlang, die Hände tief in die Taschen gesteckt. Er begann diesen Ort allmählich zu hassen. Es regnete. Dicke Perlenstränge aus Wasser trafen auf seinen Körper und ließen ihn die trockene Wüste schmerzlich vermissen. Das gesamte Dorf war schlichtweg nass. Es kam ihm mittlerweile so vor, als würde es nicht nur von oben nach unten, sondern auch seitwärts und von unten nach oben regnen. Überall Wasser, Schlamm und nur noch mehr Wasser.  
Wieder trat er in eine Pfütze. Er unterließ es mittlerweile nach unten zu schauen, das Elend zu sehen und zu fluchen. Lediglich ein Mundwinkel zuckte kurz, als er die Kälte an seinen nackten Zehen spürte. Als Wüstenbewohner war man auf so ein Wetter nicht eingestellt. Wie sollte er auch ahnen, dass es in anderen Regionen tagelang nahezu ununterbrochen regnen konnte?  
Er hob seinen Fuß an, schüttelte diesen unelegant, um ihn vom Dreck zu befreien, bevor er ihn wieder absetzte und daraufhin in Konohas durchtränktem Boden versank. Ganz kurz knirschte er mit den Zähnen, bevor er eiliger vorwärts marschierte.

Mit Schwung wurde die Schiebetür aufgeschoben und fiel dabei fast aus ihren Schienen. Schwere Schritte trafen auf den Boden, immer begleitet mit einem platschenden Geräusch.  
Kankuro stieß einen mehr als genervten Laut aus, bevor er sich seine durchnässte Mütze vom Kopf riss und sie auswrang.  
Eine fremde Braue hob sich fragend, während die dazugehörenden Augen zusahen, wie der Suna-nin auf dem Holzboden eine dunkle Pfütze erschuf. Schlimm genug, dass der Regen seit Tagen draußen war, musste er ihn jetzt auch noch mit reinbringen?  
Als Kankuro endlich die Blicke bemerkte, hob er seinen Kopf und tat etwas, was andere niemals gewagt hätten und was ihn vor einigen Jahren sicher das Leben gekostet hätte: er funkelte Gaara an.  
Dieser blieb ruhig. Langsam wanderten seine Blicke über den Körper seines älteren Bruders. Die Schminke im Gesicht war, bis auf ein paar weiße Flecken am Rande des Gesichtes, fort gewaschen worden, die schwarze Kleidung vollkommen durchnässt und immer wieder versuchte er die Feuchtigkeit aus seinen Gliedern zu schütteln.  
Kankuro strich sich durch sein Haar, während er einen Seufzer ausstieß. Etwas ruhiger blickte er sich im Zimmer um und blieb an einem weiß-blauen Mantel hängen, welcher an der Wand hing. Immer noch ein Anblick, an den er sich gewöhnen musste.  
„Wie lange müssen wir noch hier bleiben?"  
Gaaras Augen folgten kurz dem Blick des Älteren.  
„Bis alle Verträge unterschrieben sind."  
Mit weiteren platschenden Schritten näherte Kankuro sich der Raummitte, die von einem großen Tisch mit Heizdecke, einem Kotatsu, in Beschlag genommen wurde.  
„Du solltest dich damit beeilen", erklärte er verdrießlich, während sein düsterer Blick aus dem Fenster fiel. „Dieser Ort säuft ab. Ich sag's dir. Das ist doch nicht mehr normal."  
Gaara sagte dazu nichts. Stumm sah er zu, wie sein Bruder sich die nasse Kleidung vom Körper zog, zerrte, pellte, durch den Raum warf und nur in Boxershorts unter die Heizdecke kroch.  
„Du hättest einen Schirm nehmen können", erklärte der Kazekage mit seiner ihm eigenen, ruhigen Stimme.  
Kankuro schnaubte nur. Jetzt war es auch zu spät und überhaupt, was wusste er schon von Schirmen? In der Wüste gab es nur Sonnenschirme und die überleben keinen solchen Regen. Das hatte er schon am ersten Tag herausfinden können. Sogar Gaara hatte kichern müssen, als das Seidenpapier des Schirms nachgegeben hatte und der Regen auf den Kopf des, mehr als verdutzten, Puppenspielers geprasselt war.  
Langsam setzte das jugendliche Oberhaupt Sunagakures sich zu seinem Bruder an den Tisch. Seine Hände griffen nach dem großen weiß-blauen Hut, hoben diesen hoch und legten ihn neben seinen Füßen auf den Boden, bevor er wieder zu Kankuro schaute. Dieser lag auf dem Bauch, bis zu den Schultern unter dem Kotatsu verschwunden, und genoss die Wärme. Gaara konnte nur den braunen, nassen Schopf über der gegenüberliegenden Tischkante ragen sehen. Es war Kankuros Lieblingsplatz, seit sie in Konoha waren. Der Dauerregen machte dem älteren Bruder schwer zu schaffen und Gaara wusste dies. Er konnte es sehr gut nachvollziehen, ging es ihm doch genauso. Soviel Wasser, das vom Himmel fällt, war nichts für Kinder der Wüste. Er vermisste den Sand, der überall zu sehen und zu spüren war, den heulenden Wind, der durch jede Ritze fegte und die heißen Sonnenstrahlen, welche die Luft flimmern ließen. Es war ihre Heimat, die einzige, die zu ihnen passte und in der sie leben wollten und konnten. Wüstenkinder waren einfach nicht für den Regen gemacht. Man musste schon einen ganz besonders guten Grund haben diesen den klaren Nächten des Windreiches vorzuziehen.  
Gaara ließ seine Gedanken fallen, als er bemerkte, dass der braune Schopf vor dem Tisch sich drehte und schwarze Augen fragend zu ihm blickten.  
„Wo ist Temari? Wieder bei einem Nichtdate?"

„Mendoukusai! Du holst dir noch eine Lungenentzündzung."  
Mit einer Hand hielt Shikamaru den Regenschirm fest, mit der anderen fuhr er sich genervt durch die Haare. Worauf hatte er sich da nur wieder eingelassen? Er hätte wissen müssen, das es so enden würde, das tat es schon seit der Regen vor einigen Tagen eingesetzt hatte.  
Seine Hand wanderte zurück in die Hosentasche. Und wie die Tage zuvor, blieb er stehen und beobachtete einfach nur wie sich ihr Gesicht dem Regen entgegenreckte und sie jeden einzelnen Tropfen mit geschlossenen Augen genoss. Er sah zu, wie ihre Kleidung am Körper zu kleben begann und das Wasser aus ihren Haaren tropfte. Ihre Arme waren leicht ausgebreitet, mit den Handflächen nach oben, um den Regen willkommen zu heißen. Sie genoss seine kühle, zärtliche Umarmung. Er war das Sinnbild für all das, was sie in der Wüste nicht finden konnte und dafür liebte sie ihn.  
Ein Lächeln zupfte an Shikamarus Mundwinkeln. Sie wirkte so friedlich, mit sich selbst zufrieden, einfach nur glücklich.  
„Ihr Wüstenbewohner seid nicht mehr ganz dicht", stellte er amüsiert fest. „Was ist an etwas Regen so toll?"  
Temari drehte ihren Kopf und blickte ihn über ihre Schulter hinweg an. Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen und etwas, das nur ihm galt, blitzte in ihren Augen auf.


	3. Mutter und Kind

Thema: Gewitterregen

Plot: Shikamaru kann nicht schlafen und ist damit nicht allein.

Genre: General, Fluff

* * *

**"Mutter und Kind"**

* * *

Der laute Knall eines Blitzeinschlages zerriss die Stille und zerstörte einen angenehmen Traum. Ruckartig schlugen die Lider hoch und die noch blinden Augen starrten dorthin, wo er die Zimmerdecke vermutete. Er seufzte genervt und fuhr sich mit den Fingerspitzen durch die zerzausten Haare. Die gesamte Situation war nervend. Der starke Regen trommelte unentwegt gegen Dach und Fensterscheibe und ständig zuckte ein Blitz, gefolgt von lautem Donner. 

Stöhnend zog Shikamaru das Kissen unter seinem Kopf hervor und drückte es auf Gesicht und Ohren. Dieser verdammte Krach stand zwischen ihm und seinem wohlverdienten Erholungsschlaf.

Irgendwann gab er auf und warf das Kissen zur Seite. Es polterte laut und sein Gedächtnis erklärte ihm, dass an dieser Seite des Bettes die Bilder aus seiner Ge-nin-Zeit standen. Mendoukusai. Ino würde ihm wieder schmollend einen Vortrag halten, wenn er soeben eine dieser wichtigen Erinnerungen ihres Teams beschädigt hatte.

Blind tastete er nach seiner Nachtischlampe. Seine Fingerspitzen tappten über den Lampensockel bis zum Schalter, legten diesen um und warteten. Nichts. Verdammt, das war also der laute Knall von vorhin gewesen. Wider besseren Wissens probierte der Chu-nin es noch einmal und auch ein drittes Mal. Die Stromleitungen waren tot, definitiv. Er verdrehte die Augen. Es war ja auch kein Wunder. Nur dieses Dorf konnte auf die Idee kommen die Hauptstromleitung durch einen Platz laufen zu lassen, der förmlich danach schrie von einem Blitz getroffen zu werden, mitten durch einen flachen Teich, umgeben von wundervollem, flachem Grasland.

Er hatte jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten: weiterhin hier liegen und darauf hoffen, dass er bei dem permanentem Krach des Regens doch noch einschlief oder sich in die Küche tasten und seinen momentanen Durst stillen.  
Ein Blitz erhellte das Zimmer, ließ die Schatten einen Herzschlag lang die Wände hoch kriechen und erschreckte Shikamaru zutiefst. Er atmete tief ein und aus, fuhr sich wieder durch die Haare und schlug letztendlich die Decke zur Seite.

Seine Zehen erklärten ihm, wie der Boden aussah. Ein Hausschuh, Kleidung und etwas was sich wie ein Kunai anfühlte. Der plötzliche Schmerz und das Gefühl einiger warmer Tropfen auf dem großen Zeh sagten ihm, dass es garantiert ein Kunai war. Fluchend suchte und fand er dann doch noch den zweiten Pantoffel und schlüpfte hinein. Leicht humpelnd machte er sich schließlich auf den Weg in die Küche, wobei er noch so einige Gegenstände am Boden auf eine eher schmerzvolle Art und Weise entdeckte.

Eine kleine Stimme im Hinterkopf war der Meinung, dass seine Mutter vielleicht Recht hatte und er wirklich einmal sein Zimmer aufräumen sollte, wurde aber sofort vom gewaltigen inneren Schweinehund mit mentalen Kopfnüssen zum Schweigen gebracht. Soweit kam es noch, dass er für diese mühselige Frau auch noch sein bisschen Freizeit opferte.

Schlurfend kämpfte er sich zu der Stelle durch, an der er den Kühlschrank vermutete. Gelegentliche Blitze, welche die Küche durch das recht große Fenster erhellten, machten dies leichter. Das war vermutlich der einzige positive Aspekt dieses Wetters.  
Er zog die Kühlschranktür auf und starrte in eine dunkle Tiefe. Es war schon schwer am helllichten Tag etwas darin zu finden, aber im Dunkeln? Nahezu unmöglich.

Blind tastete er in den Regalen in der Tür herum. Flasche, noch eine Flasche, Butter, Eier und schließlich etwas, das sich wie eine Milchtüte anfühlte. Shikamaru zog die Packung heraus und führte sie an seine Nase. Durch die kleine Öffnung erschnüffelte er den Geruch von Milch. Bingo!

Das Zufallen der Tür wurde vom Donner übertönt und mit einem leisen Seufzen lehnte er sich gegen den Kühlschrank. Gierig begann er zu trinken. Es war eiskalt und schmerzte etwas an den Zähnen, aber es war ein genießbarer Durstlöscher.

„Wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, dass du nicht aus der Packung trinken sollst?"

Shikamaru riss die Augen auf und verschluckte sich fast. Sein Blick wanderte durch die dunkle Küche und blieb schließlich an einem Schatten, mitten im Raum, stehen. Es war ihm gar nicht aufgefallen, dass sie auch hier war.

„Solltest du nicht schlafen?" fragte er seine Mutter monoton.

„Ich könnte dich das gleiche fragen."

Zischend stieß er etwas Luft aus. Diese Frau war einfach mühselig. Er stellte den halbleeren Getränkekarton auf die Arbeitsfläche und konnte förmlich spüren, wie ihr Blick ihn durchbohrte. Die Küche war ihr Bereich und sie hasste Unordnung darin. Anscheinend bestand ihr ganzes Leben nur aus Haushalt und andere Leute zum haushalten „überzeugen".

Ein Blitz fiel durch das Fenster mit seiner Vorstadtkitschgardine und tauchte den Raum in gleißendes Licht. Nur ein kurzer Moment, kaum länger als ein Atemzug, aber er reichte aus, um Shikamaru erkennen zu lassen, dass sie keineswegs wie immer war. Sie saß auf einem Küchenstuhl und schaute zu, wie dicke Regentropfen gegen das Fenster schlugen. Ihre Haltung war verkrampft, als würde sie sich selbst zur Ruhe zwingen.

Mit verengten Augen und kritischem Blick betrachtete er seine Mutter. Es blitzte erneut und er konnte deutlich sehen, wie sie zusammenzuckte. Eine seiner Brauen zuckte hoch. Diese laute, beängstigende Frau fürchtete sich vor Gewitter. Er hätte schmunzeln können, sich innerlich freuen, doch stattdessen stellte er nur eine simple Frage.

„Was machst du hier?"

Yoshino drehte ihren Kopf leicht über ihre Schulter, um dort hin zu sehen, wo sie ihren Sohn erahnte.

„Ich hab nachgesehen, ob die Tür noch offen ist. Dein Vater vergisst immer den Schlüssel."

Shikamaru blinzelte. Ungläubig starrte er die Frau an. Er wusste, dass seine Eltern eine merkwürdige Beziehung führten und mehr als einmal fragte er sich, was seinen Vater bei ihr hielt. Anscheinend Situationen wie diese hier.

Kleine Gesten.

Er blickte auf den Tisch und erkannte Schatten. Es sah aus wie die Silhouetten eines Glases und einer Reisschüssel.

Große Gesten.

„Wollte er heute wiederkommen?"

Yoshino verkrampfte kurz, als wieder ein Blitz die Nacht zerriss. Sie atmete einmal tief ein und aus, bevor sie antwortete.

„Er sagt nie, wann er wiederkommt oder dass er wiederkommt. In der Hinsicht war er immer ehrlich genug keine Versprechungen zu machen."

Irritiert runzelte Shikamaru seine Stirn. Wie konnte sie dann…? Es traf ihn wie ein Donnerschlag. Lautlos formten seine Lippen ein mehr als erstauntes Oh. Er hatte sich bisher nie Gedanken darum gemacht, warum sie immer mehr als zwei Portionen kochte, selbst dann, wenn Shikaku abwesend war.

Verdammt große Gesten.

Einen Moment kämpfte er mit sich selber, bevor er sich vom Kühlschrank abstieß und zu ihr ging. Er murrte ein leises „mendoukusai", allein aus Gewohnheit, bevor er einen Stuhl zurechtrückte und sich darauf niederließ. Seine Hand tastete nach ihrer und dankbar griff sie danach und drückte sie fast schon zu fest, als das Gewitter einen neuen Höhepunkt erreichte.

Schweigend lauschten sie dem trommelnden Gewitterregen.


End file.
